The present invention relates to a vehicle folding top which, when the top is open, is deposited in an assigned folding top compartment which is provided with a hinged compartment lid.
A folding top is shown in German Patent DE 39 15 867 C1. When that top is open, it is disposed in the top compartment in a loosely folded fashion and requires a relatively large overall height because, viewed in the vertical direction, the distance between the folding top and the compartment lid must amount to approximately 20 mm in order to avoid a chafing between the sealing devices of the folding top and the folding top compartment lid. During driving, when the folding top is open, inherent movements of the folding top occur in the folding top compartment which result in rattling noises.
It is an object of the present invention to provide with respect to a folding top housed in a folding top compartment that, on one hand, the overall height of the folding top compartment can be reduced and that, on the other hand, rattling noises of the deposited folding top during the driving operation as well as chafing movements between the sealing devices of the folding top and the folding top lid are largely avoided.
This object has been achieved in accordance with the present invention by arranging at least one device on the folding top compartment lid which, when the folding top lid is closed, interacts in a supporting manner with a folding top structure of the deposited folding top disposed below.
Among the principal advantages achieved by the present invention are that, by way of the arrangement of the at least one device on the folding top compartment lid, a forced compressing or clamping of the folding top takes place in the top compartment via the folding top compartment lid. Consequently, no relative movements are permitted between the folding top and the folding top compartment lid, and rattling noises are therefore avoided. In addition, the overall height of the folding top compartment can be reduced because the inherent movements of the folding top are reduced and, in addition, the folding top is compressed further. With the arrangement of at least one device on the folding top compartment lid, it is sufficient for a constructional gap of approximately 5 mm to be provided between the folding top and the folding top compartment lid.
The devices can be formed by pressure elements which are easy to produce and which preferably are adjustably fastened on the folding top compartment lid or on its hinge. By virtue of the lever effect of the provided devices, high pressure forces are produced on the folding top, and thus the devices operate as hold-down devices.